1. Field
The present specification generally relates to display devices having an antiglare layer and, more particularly, to display devices having an antiglare layer that minimizes both glare and the appearance of sparkle.
2. Technical Background
The presence of glare is a significant issue in display devices, particularly when the display devices are viewed outdoors or in a brightly lit environment. Accordingly, some display devices utilize an anti-reflective coating on the front surface of the display to eliminate reflections from the front face of the display. However, use of only an anti-reflective coating may be insufficient because a significant amount of light remains reflected by the various layers that are inside the display device itself. Therefore, some display devices attempt to eliminate reflections by either using an antiglare treatment on the front surface of the display device, or a combination of both antiglare and antireflective treatments.
However, as the resolution of display devices increases, particularly display devices used in handheld electronic devices, pixel pitch of the array of pixels is significantly shrinking. When using an antiglare treatment within the display device structure, the antiglare layer creates an image artifact called “sparkle.” To minimize the effect of sparkle, the roughness of the antiglare treatment or surface may be designed to have high spatial frequencies. However, higher spatial frequencies create significant haze and decreases image contrast.